Project Summary The capability to measure catecholamines (norepinephrine and epinephrine), neurotransmitters (dopamine and serotonin), nucleotides [adenosine monophosphate (AMP), adenosine diphosphate (ADP), and adenosine triphosphate (ATP)], sugar nucleotides (UDP glucose), sugar phosphates [glucose 1 phosphate (G1P) and glucose 6 phosphate (G6P), glycans and glycan derivatives] in small tissue or plasma samples will significantly and positively impact a large number of VA-sponsored projects in basic, translational and preclinical biomedical/behavioral research relevant to Veteran?s healthcare currently conducted at the VA San Diego Healthcare System (VASDHS). Catecholamines, neurotransmitters, nucleotides, sugar phosphates, glycans and glycan derivatives are affected several disease states including hypertension, diabetes, obesity, cancer, osteoarthritis, addiction and traumatic disorders. We are a group of 11 currently funded investigators with VA Merit Awards who will directly benefit from acquisition of the ACQUITY UPLC H-Class PLUS Bio system with Photodiode Array (PDA) and Fluorescence detectors. Our projects encompass a wide range of fields and research, including nephrology/hypertension, endocrinology, neurology, anesthesiology, cardiology, urology, and surgery. The acquisition of the ACQUITY UPLC H-Class PLUS Bio system with Photodiode Array (PDA) and Fluorescence detectors will not only impact basic pre-clinical research at VASDHS, but also is expected to have a strong and positive effect through improvement of patient clinical care and supporting the VA healthcare mission.